Nightmares, Tears, Threats and Confessions
by DiamondsR4eva
Summary: It's Friday afternoon and Kurt has just finished school and he doesn't want to go home, he has had the worst day of his life but, he can't tell anyone about it, Finn's gone to stay with Rachel, his Dad and Carole have gone away for the weekend and Kurt is terrified to go home and be on his own all weekend. So he calls Blaine to see what he is doing for the weekend, hoping that his
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmares, Threats, Tears and Confessions**

Kurt is having the worst day of his life, it started off great, he had received a text from his best friend Blaine reminding him of what he had advised him about the bullies at McKinley it was a one worded text

"_Courage"_,

Making him smile but then Karofski came along and knocked his cell phone from his hand while at the same time slamming Kurt into his locker, Kurt thought about that text message and shouted after his tormentor and then chased him into the locker-rooms, where there was a confrontation ending with Karofski forcing his lips onto Kurt's effectively stealing away Kurt's very first kiss which should have been special but was now just a horrible memory of an attack by his tormentor, who had afterwards threatened that if he told anyone about the kiss he would kill him.

Kurt couldn't bare to stay there any longer, he was too upset to go to glee practice, and he couldn't go home his Dad or Carole might be there and they would no matter where he went his friends or family would know something was wrong, and would demand to know what it was. He had to leave and leave now but where would he go? He was going to text Blaine but he knew he would be in class so he rushed out of school and jumped into his car and just drove and drove, not caring where he was going, he eventually pulled over near a park and cried, when he had got the tears out of his system as best he could, he left his car and went for a walk in the park. While he was walking in the park he received a text from Mercedes, the school day had ended without him noticing.

"_Hey Boo, where are you? Finn is looking for you – Cedes Xx" _

He typed out a quick reply,

"_Hey I wasn't feeling very well, left school getting some air before I go home, tell Finn__ to text me, and apologise to Mr. Schue for me? – Kurt x"_

A few seconds later he got a reply from Mercedes and a text from Finn,

"_Okay Boo, get better soon, and Finn says he's texting you now – Cedes Xx"_

"_Hey little bro, just letting you know in case your Dad or my Mum hasn't managed to contact you yet, they're going away for the weekend, they'll be back on Monday morning, so I'll be staying with Rach, so you got the house to yourself, oh and Mercedes said you're not feeling well, get better quick bro – Finn"_

Kurt sent two more quick replies, one to Mercedes and one to Finn,

"_Thanks Cedes I will, see you all soon – Kurt x"_

"_Okay thanks for letting me know and I will – Kurt __"_

As he sent the texts off he received a new text, thinking it would be from his Dad or Carole or even one of the other New Directions Members he opened it eager to read it, but didn't recognise the number,

"_Remember tell and you DIE HOMO!" _he read, and promptly dropped his phone, it was obvious it was from Karofsky but how did he get his number? Kurt stooped down and picked his phone up, another message came through,

"_I know where you live and I know no-ones there but you, I heard Finn telling the Homo explosions, I might pay you a visit just to make sure you understand about keep__ing your mouth shut"_

Kurt was terrified there was no way he could go home now, he wasn't going to tell anyone, but if he called Finn and asked him to come home he would want to know why and even if he made up an excuse, if Karofsky turned up at the house and saw Finn's car there he would probably think he had told him, he had no-where to go, and couldn't even turn to anyone. Then another text came through.

"_Hey Kurt, did you get my message earlier? – Blaine ;) xoxo"_

Kurt was quick to reply to this as it was Blaine maybe he could invite him over for the weekend which meant he wouldn't be alone.

"_Hi, yeah I did, thanks. Ummm what are you up to? – Kurt x" _

"_Glad you got it, and nothing right now I just got out of class__ – Blaine ;) xoxo__"_came the reply.

"_Can we meet? Finn's gone to Rachel's and my Dad and Carole have gone away for the weekend, I'm on my own and fed up could use a friend – Kurt x"_

"_Hey of course, I mean I have warbler practice, but I mean if you want to come here and wait for me we can go out for coffee afterwards? – Blaine ;) xoxo"_ he replied.

"_That would be great thank you, I'll park in the parking lot and wait for you – Kurt x"_

Then Kurt ran to his car and jumped in heading for Dalton Academy, it was a long drive but Kurt was happy to make the journey, just to see a friendly face, a friend who he knows will be supportive, but he wasn't going to tell him about Karofsky or the threats.

Later on pulling up in Dalton Academy's parking lot, he checked his phone because it had been going off with messages the whole journey.

"_Kurt me and Carole are away for the weekend see you Monday after school love Dad xxxx"_

"_Kurt sweetheart I know your Dad's texting you and probably Finn too, but I wanted to tell you me and Dad are going away for the weekend we will see you Monday, have a good weekend, love you, love Carole XXXX"_

"_I can see your not home Homo, you better not be telling anyone"_

"_Hey no need to wait in the car, come to the practice room the guys will be excited to see you – Blaine ;) xoxo"_

"_Don't do anything stupid, like I said tell anyone and I will kill you"_

Kurt stopped reading the messages from Karofsky because there were too many and they all basically said the same thing anyway, and he was becoming upset again, so he sent a reply to his Dad and Carole as a multi-text and then sent another to Blaine.

"_Hey Dad and Carole, okay well I'll see you Monday have a great time love you both __ love Kurt xxxx" _he added the smiley so they wouldn't think anything was wrong.

"_I'm outside now – K__urt x"_ he knew he was trying to sound upbeat, henow just had totry and look happy and upbeat.

"_Come on in then! LOL – Blaine ;) xoxo"_ Kurt read the text then checked his interior mirror for any signs that he had been crying and to perfect his fake, upbeat smile and demeanor, when he thought it was good enough he sent a quick reply and vacated his car.

"_Okay on my way in now – Kurt x"_

Blaine met Kurt at the doors to the warbler practice room, enveloping him in a hug,

as Kurt's cell phone rang, so he quickly let him go, so that he could answer it, Kurt took his phone from his pocket and checked the caller I.D. *Unknown* he wasn't sure whether or not to answer it, but Blaine was watching him expectantly, so he answered,

"Hello?"

"Hey Fag where are you I'm starting to get a little worried about our deal, you haven't told anyone have you?"

Blaine noticed Kurt's face go ashen, and he seemed to look scared, but then the look was gone and the colour was back in his face so he just thought he imagined it.

"Well as interested as I am in what you have to say I have important things to do and listening to you isn't one of them" Kurt said and hung up.

Kurt hadn't realised that he had gathered quite an audience Blaine wasn't the only one watching him now the whole warbler group was at the door and had witnessed his end of the exchange as well,

"Wow, Kurt that was quite the put down" David told him,

"Yes it was certainly impressive, remind me to remain on your good side Kurt" Wes told him.

Kurt looked away embarrassed and found Blaine stood leaning against the wall, he knew Blaine knew something wasn't right, and he knew he would have to dodge a lot of questions.

Standing away from the wall Blaine stepped in front of Kurt,

"So what was that about?" he asked,

"Nothing, I was just annoyed" Kurt answered,

"Who with? The person on the phone can't have annoyed you that much so quickly"

"It was a friend from New Directions, and they've been annoying me all day, I just snapped that's all" he covered.

"Want to talk about it?" Blaine asked him,

"No, no it's okay I'll call and sort it out tomorrow" Kurt lied.

Blaine wasn't convinced Kurt was telling him the truth, but he couldn't force him to tell him anything.

"Okay, so where do you want to go for coffee?"

"Hey you can't leave he just got here" Wes and David both whined,

"Well we could always go later for coffee, if that's okay Blaine? It's not like I have to get back for anything only an empty house" Kurt explained.

"Okay, so what do you guys want to do?" Blaine asked the only four warblers who were left as the others had gone while he was trying to find out about the phone call that had wound Kurt up so much.

"Let's watch a movie?" Jeff suggested

"Yeah" Nick, Wes and David shouted simultaneously.

"Okay so that's agreed now, where are we watching it and what movie?" Blaine asked

"Stardust!" Jeff shouted

"Blaine's dorm" Nick shouted at the same time

"Pirates of the Caribbean" Wes suggested causing him and Jeff to start bickering

"Woah! Woah!" Blaine interrupted them

"Okay so my dorm it is, now calmly you two can explain why you want to watch each of the movies" Blaine told them.

When they started to talk at the same time he interrupted them,

"One at a time, Jeff since you suggested first, why do you want to watch Stardust?"

"Well it's hilarious especially when Captain Shakespeare gets caught dancing in a tutu" Jeff laughed.

"Okay agreed, Wes your reasons for Pirates?"

"It's funny too, nobody really knows whose side Captain Jack Sparrow is on, he seems to double cross everyone, he's really intelligent for someone who is so crazy" Wes pouted, making Kurt giggle, which put a stop to the arguments as everyone turned to look at him, his giggle was infectious and soon everyone was laughing, and each of them gave him a hug, causing Kurt unknowingly to everyone but him and Blaine to flinch before relaxing into their embraces.

"It's so good to see you Kurt" Wes told him, followed by David saying the same thing.

"Yeah I missed you" Nick and Jeff pouted as they threw themselves on him,

"How could you miss me we only had coffee two days ago, and we skyped each other last night" Kurt told them,

"Doesn't count, we weren't in the same room when we skyped, so not in person and coffee was two days ago, we haven't seen you in 24 hours and we didn't see you for a while before that" Jeff explained.

"Oh okay then, so can I make a suggestion about the movie?" Kurt asked the group,

"Sure" they all answered,

"I'm not in any hurry to go home and be alone so why don't we watch both, because I love both, Johnny Depp mega hot, Orlando Bloom omg there are no words, and Charlie Cox I mean whew, that boy is... well... wow" Kurt said fanning himself.

"Yeah!" Nick and Jeff shouted excitedly high fiving each other.

Blaine, Nick and David walked Kurt to Blaine's dorm while Jeff and Wes went to grab the chosen DVD's.

"So ummm I just realised something we can't watch both movies, I mean you guys need to go home when Jeff and Wes get here we can vote on one and maybe I can come and watch the other one with you all some other time" Kurt spoke up suddenly.

"Don't panic Kurt we can watch both, we're not going home tonight, we're staying here this weekend" Blaine told him, as Kurt's cell phone indicated a text had come through, he saw Kurt's face go from upset to annoyed and then blank as he read the message.

"_Come on Fag, come home, I want to make sure you can't tell anyone"_

Kurt stuffed his cell phone away in his pocket, but as soon as he did it started to ring, and he knew who it was before he even checked, so he hung up, but it just started to ring again, and so it went on each time it started to ring Kurt hung up and then it just started to ring again, and Kurt was starting to freak out especially now everyone was in Blaine's dorm and they were all staring at him, when it rang for the 20th time in 5 minutes, so frustrated Kurt indicated he would take the call outside and left the room, leaving Blaine and the others confused knowing there was something wrong but he wasn't telling them.

"What do you want now?" Kurt answered abruptly

"I told you I want you to come home Homo, I need to keep an eye on you, where are you?" Karofsky's voice came over the line menacingly,

"I am not telling you where I am, it's none of your business, and I'm not going home to be alone while you're around, I'm not that stupid, I'm gay not stupid, I have crushes not boys I don't have a death wish" Kurt replied coldly,

"You don't mean that, and I'm only keeping an eye on you so you don't tell, because if you do I WILL KILL YOU!"

"What makes you think I haven't already told someone?" Kurt asked him boldly

"You told someone? That's it Hummel your DEAD as soon as you get home"

"What makes you think I'm going to let you anywhere near me?" Kurt asked, as Blaine came out of his dorm to check on him, Kurt had his back to Blaine so he didn't know he was there.

"Well put it this way if I have to I'll call Finn to meet me at home and only go home when he's there and then you're screwed" Kurt continued then hung up turning round to see Blaine standing against the wall behind him,

"Mind telling me what that was about?" Blaine asked him,

"It's nothing Blaine" Kurt replied switching his cell phone off and putting it back in his pocket he smiled a fake bright smile and asked "are we going to watch the movie now? Before it gets too late and I have to leave" then he walked back into Blaine's room before he could ask any more questions, because Kurt thought if he did he may break down and tell him everything, Blaine followed him in and closed the door.

After they had watched the two movies, laughing all the way through them, Blaine was happy to see the smile that now graced his best friends face was a genuine one, he smiled at him and then Kurt looked at his watch and the smile was gone again.

"Ummm I better get going, you guys probably have things you want to do, and I'm getting in the way" Kurt said sadly,

"Kurt, you're not in the way, and besides we're going for coffee, we made a deal" Blaine told him pouting,

"I know we did but I doubt there will be any coffee shops open now anyways, so we'll just have to make plans to meet for one at a later date" Kurt said grabbing his things together.

"Okay well at least let me walk.."

"Us" he was interrupted by the others,

"Sorry let US walk you to your car" Blaine told him.

"Okay" Kurt agreed reluctantly, and waited for them to walk him out, they walked him to his car and gave him a hug each before he got in his car saying,

"Bye Kurt call us or text us when you get home, so we know you arrived safely"

Hmmm I doubt I will if I go home he thought to himself, as Blaine closed the car door for him and he pulled away. Blaine watched him drive away with a strange feeling in his stomach, something wasn't right.

An hour later as they still sat together in Blaine's room talking about the way Kurt had acted, Blaine, Wes, David Nick and Jeff all received a message from Kurt

"_I'm home, safe and sound – Kurt x"_

"Okay did you all just get the same message as me?" David asked,

"Yes" "Yeah" "Yep" came the chorus of Jeff, Nick and Wes,

"From Kurt? Yes I suspect we all did" Blaine replied,

"Hang on Blaine I thought it took two hours to get from here to Lima?" Wes asked him,

"It does, why?" Blaine replied,

"Kurt left barely an hour ago, he can't possibly..."

"Be home yet like he said" Blaine interrupted Wes.

"Yes that's exactly where I was going with this" Wes finished,

"Why would he lie to us?" Nick asked no-one in particular,

"I don't know" Blaine said getting up and grabbing his jacket,

"Where you going?" David asked,

"To find Kurt I knew something wasn't right with him and I didn't try hard enough to find out what" Blaine replied,

"Hold up I'm coming with you, let me grab my jacket from next door" Wes stated, getting up as well,

"I'm coming too" David told him,

"Me too" Nick answered as well

"Yep we're all going then Blaine" Jeff said and they all left to get their jackets as well.

Five minutes later they were all in Blaine's car headed towards Lima, about half an hour into the drive Nick and Jeff both yelled out.

"Blaine stop!"

"Isn't that Kurt's car?" David asked pointing to a car at the side of the road near the woods.

"Yeah it is" Blaine confirmed stopping abruptly and yanking his seatbelt off, and going to get out of his car when Wes stopped him with a hand to his shoulder,

"Blaine the cars empty, Kurt's not inside it"

"Where the hell is he?" Blaine asked worriedly as they all got out of the car and started to look around,

"Ummm guys?" Jeff said to Nick, Wes and David, and pointed towards a tree stump on the outskirts of the woods where a boy was sitting with his knees brought up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, his head in his knees shaking, the boy although he looked small and broken was undoubtedly Kurt.

"Blaine?!" Wes whisper shouted,

"What?!" Blaine whisper shouted back and Wes just pointed to the figure in front of them.

"Kurt?" Blaine breathed out, and ran to him.

"Kurt what are you doing here?" Blaine asked him pulling him into his arms

"Blaine? What... why are you here?" Kurt asked him trembling and pulling away to his face.

"We're looking for you, next time you want to pretend like you're at home after leaving us, make sure you don't tell us your home an hour before you would have actually arrived it will make the lie more convincing" Blaine told him taking him back in his arms.

"We?" Kurt asked confused,

"Yeah" Blaine said leaning back and pointing at the others in the background,

"We were worried when we got your text and we knew there was no way you could have got home yet, and we all noticed you weren't yourself tonight, so we came looking for you, they noticed your car at the side of the road and spotted you sitting over here" Blaine explained.

"Come on I know the others want to make sure you're okay" Blaine told him taking him by the hand and leading him to the others.

"Hey why are you here Kurt? Why didn't you go home?" Nick asked him softly after he had exchanged hugs with them all.

"A-a-a-I- I just couldn't go home" Kurt told them as tears started to fall,

"Why not?" David asked him comfortingly,

"No-ones there I don't want to be there alone, I c-c-can't be there alone" he whimpered.

"Come on" Wes said, "Blaine give me your car keys"

"What? Why?" Blaine stammered,

"Because you're driving Kurt's car, and I'm driving yours back to Dalton, We're all going back to Dalton, and I don't think Kurt's up to driving or being a passenger with other people" Wes told him.

"Oh, okay" Blaine said handing over his car keys to Wes, "Kurt?" he said and tapped his shoulder to gain his attention, "Where are your car keys?"

"Oh ummm in my pocket why?" Kurt asked confused,

"Hand them over" Blaine told him "I'm driving"

"Blaine you can't I mean how are you going to get back to Dalton if you drive me home in my car" Kurt stated matter of factly.

Blaine laughed some things never changed about Kurt even when he was upset.

"I'm not taking you home we're all going back to Dalton you're staying with us tonight" Blaine told him.

"A-a-I am?" Kurt asked surprised but grateful,

"Of course you are come on your shaking we need to get you warm" Blaine said leading him to the car that he had abandoned and held his hand out to Kurt for the keys, who gratefully handed them over.

"We'll see guys back at Dalton" Wes told Blaine as he walked the others back to Blaine's car, then he mouthed to him "look after him"

"I will" Blaine mouthed back nodding.

Blaine opened the passenger door of Kurt's car and guided him inside with a hand at the small of his back, once Kurt was inside and settled, Blaine closed the door and ran round to the driver's side and jumped in, he started the engine and watched as Wes flashed his headlights at him and reversed his car and turned it around heading back towards Dalton, as Blaine did the same thing, Blaine was going to ask Kurt what was going on, but when he turned to check on him he found that Kurt had fallen asleep, so instead of waking him Blaine just carried on driving following the lights of his own car.

Blaine pulled up at Dalton directly behind Wes, and flashed Kurt's headlights at him hoping he would get his friends' attention, the others climbed out of Blaine's car and locked it watching for Blaine to do the same, when he didn't get out of Kurt's car straight away, they walked over to the car to make sure everything was okay.

Blaine opened the driver's side window, "Kurt fell asleep, I don't want to wake him, if I give one of you the keys to my dorm can you unlock the door for me and someone hold the doors for me while I carry him in?"

"Of course we can" Wes stated and as Blaine disembarked from Kurt's car Wes took Kurt's keys and threw them at David, "you lock Kurt's car up, Blaine give your dorm keys to Jeff, he can unlock the door Nick and I will handle holding the doors open for you" Wes told them all taking charge of the situation, and everyone jumping to do his bidding.

Working together the five warbler friends got Kurt inside to Blaine's dorm, where Blaine laid him down on his bed, the others said their goodbyes and started to leave as Kurt started thrashing around on Blaine's bed screaming,

"NO STOP! HOW DARE YOU! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kurt shouted out in his sleep.

"What the hell?" Blaine exclaimed as the others turned and dashed back into his room,

Blaine ran to Kurt's side and started to gently shake him, "Kurt wake up, Kurt? Kurt?"

"NO STOP!" Kurt shouted as he awoke with a start,

"B-B-Blaine? Guys?" Kurt asked as he stared around the room,

"Oh my gosh, I fell asleep in the car, how did I get in here?" he asked confused,

"Oh ummm... I carried you" Blaine answered blushing,

"Are you okay Kurt?" Jeff asked quietly

"Yeah I'm fine" Kurt told him,

"So why were you screaming in your sleep?" Nick asked, Blaine could see Kurt was getting uncomfortable and was about to say something to stop the guys questioning him but Wes pipped him to the post,

"That's enough questions guys Kurt's obviously exhausted let's give him and Blaine some peace" and walked over to the door ushering them out of it, he turned to Blaine and gave him his car keys and David passed Kurt's car keys along as well, then Wes gave Blaine a sympathetic look before walking away to his own dorm.

"Hey do you want something to wear to sleep in?" Blaine asked Kurt softly

"Hmmm yeah, I don't think my jeans are really sleeping material, I have my gym stuff in my car, I can go get it" Kurt answered getting up to go but Blaine pushed him back down "I'll find you some sweats and a t-shirt I'm sure if my sweats are too short one of the guys will lend you some" he told him.

Blaine went to get some sweats and a t-shirt from his closet for Kurt to wear, and passed them to him while he took his own and went to the bathroom to change and give Kurt some privacy, when he came back Kurt had the sweats on he'd lent him but he was still taking his undershirt off and as he took it off completely Blaine gasped as he saw bruising on Kurt's back, and Kurt turned around at the noise, which meant Blaine saw the bruising on his front as well,

"Oh my gosh Blaine I didn't hear you come back in" Kurt said as he grabbed the shirt Blaine had lent him and put it on quickly to hide the bruising from site again.

"Kurt where did all the bruising come from?" Blaine asked him worriedly,

"It's nothing Blaine it's an everyday thing for me, it's from the locker shoves, it's fine I'm used to it now" Kurt told him, although it was true in some cases of the bruising Blaine saw some of it was from what Karofsky had done earlier in the day but he couldn't tell anyone about that, he knew the consequences if he did.

"Kurt that's not nothing, that bruising is horrific why didn't you tell me it was this bad?" Blaine asked,

"Blaine I'm really tired can we please talk about this tomorrow?" Kurt pleaded

"Okay but we WILL talk about this tomorrow" Blaine replied concerned.

"Ummm Blaine do you have a sleeping bag I can borrow?" Kurt asked him,

"What on earth for?" Blaine asked him

"So that I can sleep on the floor silly" Kurt told him,

"Oh no you don't even if I hadn't just seen that bruising I wouldn't let you sleep on the floor, you're taking my bed, and I'm taking the floor" Blaine told him,

"Oh Blaine no I can't take your bed from you" Kurt argued,

"You can and you will" Blaine told him,

"Fine on one condition" Kurt gave in,

"What's that?" Blaine asked with a winning giggle,

"You have to share the bed with me, I'm not kicking you out onto the floor, because then I will feel guilty" Kurt replied, wiping the winning grin from Blaine's face, because that was definitely not what he was expecting.

"Ummm okay" Blaine answered, walking over to climb into his bed and dragging Kurt down with him.

"Good night Blaine" Kurt said as he snuggled down into the bed,

"Good night Kurt sweet dreams" Blaine said as he snuggled down beside him.

Kurt fell right to sleep but not long afterwards the screaming and thrashing started again, waking Blaine up.

"NO STOP! I SAID STOP! NO-ONE WILL EVER KNOW" Kurt screamed and cried out, Blaine found himself waking Kurt up and holding him close until the tears subsided and he fell back to sleep in his arms, Blaine kept his arms protectively around Kurt for the rest of the night which seemed to do the trick, because he was woken again by Kurt's nightmares. He woke the next morning with Kurt still wrapped in his arms, and someone knocking on his door, he gently removed Kurt from his arms and crept out of bed and went to answer the door,

"Guys what are you doing here? It's like 6 in the morning" Blaine said rubbing his eyes,

"Blaine it's 8:30 and we wanted to check on Kurt and see if you guys wanted to come to breakfast, plus we wanted to see if Kurt wanted to spend the rest of the weekend here with us" Wes spoke up.

"Oh right breakfast sounds good, Kurt is still sleeping he had another nightmare last night, I gave him a hug to calm him down and he fell asleep in my arms so I just let him sleep, and since there were no more nightmares after that, so I'm assuming I must have been of some comfort to him, I just wish I knew what the nightmares were about and what caused them, as for him spending the rest of the weekend here I think it's a great idea because I don't think he should be alone right now, and with his Dad and Step Mom being out of town and his step brother being at his girlfriend's house I think it'll be good for him to be with friends, but we'll have to check with him what he wants to do" Blaine told them.

"Do you want to wake him and ask him or do you want us to go watch a movie in our dorm and text us when you're both awake and ready to go?" Wes asked as Kurt's voice sounded from inside the room, clearly he was on the phone.

"LOOK I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY I'VE TOLD YOU I WON'T TELL ANYONE SO LEAVE ME ALONE, OH THREATEN ALL YOU LIKE I REALLY DON'T CARE, I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU I NEVER HAVE AND I NEVER WILL YOU NEANDERTHAL!"

"I guess Kurt's awake now, and that doesn't sound good, we need to find out what's going on Blaine" Wes told him as David, Nick and Jeff all nodded in agreement.

"I know but I'm not going to force him to talk about something he doesn't want to talk about" Blaine told them, "come on in we'll see what he says about breakfast and staying here for the weekend"

Blaine opened the door to his dorm and they all piled in as Kurt ended his call.

"Ummm morning guys" Kurt said nervously,

"Morning Kurt, we were wondering if you would like to join us for breakfast?" Wes asked him

"Please say yes, please say yes" Jeff begged excitedly, throwing himself on top of Kurt for a hug.

"Okay yes where are we going?" he asked them,

"Well that depends on you" Nick started

"On me?" Kurt asked confused,

"Yeah, because if you agree to our proposal, we'll go to Lima for breakfast, we were wondering... no hoping that you might agree to spend the entire weekend here with us" Nick finished.

"I'd love to guy's thank you so much" Kurt said excitedly jumping up and giving them all a hug.

"So I guess this means breakfast in Lima so that you can grab some of your things Kurt" Blaine giggled as Kurt hugged him.

"Well we're going to have to get dressed so that we can leave" Blaine laughed and smiled at Kurt.

"Oh yeah" Kurt said bouncing eagerly he grabbed his clothes from the day before and went and changed in the bathroom, switching his cell phone off while he was in there so that he wasn't disturbed by Karofsky. Kurt emerged a few minutes later fully dressed and smiling.

Blaine took his turn in the bathroom and when he returned he grabbed his car keys and wallet, noticing Kurt looking for something as he did,

"What's wrong Kurt have you lost something?" he asked him

"Ummm just looking for my car keys" Kurt replied,

"They're on the desk but its okay, leave them here, your car is perfectly safe, and you can ride with me" Blaine told him,

"Oh right, ummm okay thanks" Kurt replied seeming unsure of himself.

2 Hours later the six boys sat down to coffee and breakfast in the Lima bean, Kurt had switched his cell phone back on during the car ride, and was happy he hadn't had any more texts from Karofsky, he enjoyed the morning chatting with his friends from Dalton, soon they all decided to go to Kurt's house so that he could grab some things to take back to Dalton for the weekend.

After parking the two cars used to get to Lima outside Kurt's house and disembarking Kurt invited everyone inside and told them to take a seat and help themselves to drinks from the kitchen if they wanted, he wouldn't be long and he rushed off upstairs to his room, with Blaine following him.

"Hey need any help?" Blaine asked from the doorway of Kurt's bedroom.

"Oh ummm no thanks, I have some clothes and wash things sorted out I just need to find my sleeping bag and then grab a quick shower and change" Kurt told him.

"You don't need a sleeping bag Kurt you can take my bed, it's fine, go shower and get changed" Blaine told him,

"Blaine I am NOT and I repeat NOT kicking you out of your bed!" Kurt scalded him

"Fine but you're NOT bringing that sleeping bag, same rules as night still apply" Blaine told him and as an afterthought he added "Oh and Kurt if I see that sleeping bag go anywhere near downstairs or either car, I'll smack your sweet ass, I'll see you downstairs" he winked and laughed then left the room leaving Kurt speechless.

When Kurt pulled himself to his senses, "We'll have to see about that I think I'm going to test that theory Blaine Anderson" he said to himself, then his cell phone rang interrupting his thoughts,

"Great Karofsky" he said to himself checking the caller I.D.

"What now?" he answered

"Who are all the guys in your house Homo you found yourself some new little homos to play with?"

"None of your business"

"Get rid of them and you better not have told them anything"

"Oh and what could I have possibly told them, that you're so far back in the closet that you're hitting the back of it trying to find the straight Narnia? Not that they even know you anyway they wouldn't go anywhere near a Neanderthal like you, and they are MY FRIENDS and I AM NOT getting rid of them!" Kurt replied angrily.

"I'm telling you Hummel get rid of them or you die, then again you die either way Fag"

Kurt had, had enough he wanted to get showered and go back to his friends, he hung up on Karofsky and headed for the bathroom. Kurt didn't spend long in the shower or getting dressed because he knew Karofsky was watching his house, and that just made him want to get out of there quicker, he was just leaving his room with his bag when he noticed his sleeping bag and remembered what Blaine had said earlier.

"Hmmm yeah testing that theory" Kurt said to himself and grabbed his sleeping bag taking it downstairs with him.

"Guy's I'm ready to go" he called as he got downstairs,

"Wow Kurt way to look hot!" Nick exclaimed,

"Ha ha very funny Nick" Kurt said laughing, but it was Blaine's reaction to the sleeping bag he was waiting for and he didn't have to wait long.

"Ummm Kurt what's that?" Blaine asked looking at him,

"My bag with my clothes in" Kurt said innocently purposefully misunderstanding what he was talking about,

"No not your bag I mean under your arm Kurt" Blaine said with a small smile,

"Oh my sleeping bag" Kurt replied innocently,

"Hmmm thought so and what did I tell you earlier about if I saw you with that sleeping bag down here or near either of the cars?" Blaine asked him,

"Ummm something about smacking my ass" Kurt told him,

"No actually my exact words were I would smack your SWEET ass (he winked), and that still stands, so you better run Hummel because you disobeyed me and brought that sleeping bag down here" Blaine told him and got up and started towards him, silently asking the other warblers with his eyes for help grabbing him, which they all silently agreed to do.

Kurt tried to run away laughing but Nick got in the way and grabbed him laughing, "well Hummel seeing Anderson smack your how did he put it... YOUR SWEET ASS should be interesting especially in those jeans because they're molded to your SWEET ASS, I see what he means" Nick said laughing and passing Kurt over to Jeff, who passed him to David who passed him onto Wes who then passed him on to Blaine who did follow through and smack his backside, while everyone laughed.

"Okay let's go" Blaine said through fits of laughter.

"Yeah just let me nip this back upstairs" Kurt said indicating his sleeping bag,

"Awww you spoilt my fun I was hoping you were going to take it to one of the cars" Blaine told him,

"Yeah I was looking forward to seeing Blaine smack that sweet ass of yours again" Jeff said cracking up into laughter again as Blaine started to pout,

"Hey I know, Kurt? If you don't take it out to the car then the rest of us will smack your sweet ass" Nick joked, making everyone laugh, so Kurt let his sassy side out,

"Oh boys. Boys, you know if you want to smack/feel my ass you don't have to make silly threats, all you have to do is ask" Kurt said with a flirtatious wink, which made Blaine visibly gulp, and the other warblers to look at him and Kurt wondering how to respond, and Kurt to burst out laughing,

"I'm joking, I know none of you would actually go through with that threat, because none of you would want to touch my ass in any way" Kurt laughed.

"Ummm I think you'll find one of us will go through with that threat, because I just did" Blaine stated, and Nick and Jeff both went over to Kurt (ever the jokers),

"Kurt please can we feel your sweet ass?" they said mocking sincerity,

"Oh yeah sure why not" Kurt said not expecting them to actually do anything, and turning away to take his sleeping bag back upstairs, both boys grinned, Jeff smacked his backside and Nick pinched it,

"Hell Hummel you really do have a sweet ass" Nick announced,

"Hell yeah agreed" Jeff concurred,

"Okay guys enough" Blaine told them in a jealous tone,

"Sorry Blaine" both boys said remorsefully, while Kurt ran upstairs,

"But we were telling the truth, and we were only agreeing with you" Nick pouted,

"I know, but I did all that as a joke I wasn't expecting you guys to do it too, I just wanted to make Kurt smile" Blaine tried to explain,

"Well if you didn't mean it, you're an idiot, Anderson because that guy is HOT, and he does have an amazingly sweet ass, which is even better and more pronounced in those perfectly form fitting, teenage dream jeans" Nick told him and Jeff was quick to agree and high five his boyfriend,

Wes and David looked at each other and had a silent conversation with each other before David spoke up,

"Sorry Blaine but Wes and I agree, with these two jokers, Kurt's a great guy and if we were single and gay we'd ask him out in a heartbeat" Nick and Jeff high fived David and Wes for their input, Blaine just rolled his eyes as Kurt came back downstairs,

"So are we ready to go now?" Kurt asked to which he heard a chorus of

"Yeah's" he laughed and purposefully walked past the other five boys swinging his hips and wiggling his butt teasingly, and heading out of his front door making them all stand and stare,

"Hey come on you guys, I thought we were leaving why are you all just stood there?" Kurt called back through the door cheekily,

"Hey, what do you expect, how's a guy supposed to concentrate on moving after the view you just gave all of us, of your perfect, round, sweet ass wiggling at us suggestively, come on even straight guys would have trouble after that, in fact two just did" Jeff whined as the boys all trailed out of the front door.

Now that everyone was out and Kurt had locked his front door behind them, he cautiously looked around as he headed towards Blaine's car, which didn't go un-noticed by said car owner.

"Everything okay Kurt?" he asked as Kurt approached the car and he chivalrously opened the passenger side door for him,

"Hmmm... oh yeah, yeah everything's fine" Kurt answered distractedly, he was covertly trying to spot Karofsky's car, he knew Karofsky was around somewhere, because he knew when Kurt had got home and that he had his friends with him, he received a text as he was looking around, he decided to deal with it after he had located Karofsky's car, as Blaine pulled away from the house Kurt spotted the car he had been looking for, but there was no sign of Karofsky inside it which meant he wasn't spending all his time inside his car watching and waiting, now that, he was on his way and had achieved his goal of finding Karofsky's car he checked the text.

"_Hey lady boy I told you to get rid of them not go with them, and I saw how you teased them, the way you tease me and every other guy in th__e area, that's got to stop"_

Kurt outwardly groaned causing Blaine to look at him sideways from the driver's seat,

"You sure everything's okay?" he asked him,

"Yeah, sorry just a really annoying text, I think I'm going to text everyone and tell them I'm switching my phone off for the rest of the weekend" Kurt decided, so he sent a quick multi-text and a quick text to his Dad and Carole.

"_Hey everyone just letting you all know I'm switching my phone off for the weekend, so you won't be able to reach me, st__aying with a friend so not home for you to reach me – Kurt x"_

"_Hey Dad, Hey Carole I just wanted to let you know Finn's spending the weekend with Rachel and I've been invited to spend the weekend with Blaine and his friends at Dalton, so I won't be home and I've been getting some really annoying sales calls so I'm switching my phone off, if you need me you can contact me through Blaine's number Love Kurt xxxx" _

With the messages written and sent, he switched his phone off and dumped it in his bag and tried to relax knowing he was now away from Karofsky.

"Feel better now?" Blaine asked him watching him carefully,

"Much, I hope you don't mind but I told my Dad and Carole if they need to contact me to call you" Kurt told him,

"Yeah that's fine, I don't mind at all, I should have suggested it when you said you were switching your phone off" Blaine answered. The rest of the trip was made in silence and the rest of the weekend was filled with movies, music, laughter, teasing and fun but all too soon it was Monday morning and Kurt had to go back to Lima and to school.

Kurt got up early and dressed as quickly and quietly as he could so not to disturb Blaine, once he was done he wrote a quick note for Blaine and one for each of the other warblers he called friends, thanking them for inviting him to stay and for the amount of fun he had, had with them and told them he hoped to see them all again soon, leaving the notes propped up next to Blaine's bedside lamp, Kurt quietly left and returned to Lima having time he went to the Lima bean and had a coffee and some breakfast, while he was there he switched his phone back on, he received an influx of messages from his friends replying to him about him switching his phone off, of course there were also some from Karofsky, which he ignored, and one from his Dad and Carole, plus one from Blaine which he was reading now.

"_I can't believe you left us asleep Hummel, you were our guest we should have walked you out like the gentlemen we are, but instead you snuck out on us just __leaving us little notes, not cool Mr. Hummel not cool lol – Blaine, Wes, David, Nick and Jef ;) P.S. Nick and Jeff said to tell you to get your SWEET ASS back here soon because they weren't finished ogling it" _

Kurt laughed at that and sent a reply,

"_Sorry guys, but I had to love you and leave you so that I could get to Lima to have breakfast before I have to get to school, which is where I'm headed once I've sent this text, Nick and Jeff I'm sorry you didn't get to ogle my ASS one last time bef__ore I left, and I promise to see you both soon so that you can ogle it again, or if you like I'll get someone to take a picture of it then I'll send it to you both so that you can ogle it anytime you like even when I'm not there ;)LOL – Kur x"_

Putting his phone away Kurt grabbed his bag and left the Lima bean and headed for McKinley, when he got there he saw Karofsky's car in the car park, and decided he really didn't want to be there, and since he now knew he was safe to go home that's exactly what he did.

As soon as Kurt got home he put his things away that he had taken with him to Dalton, and sat down to watch a DVD and to read his latest edition of Vogue, a couple of hours later he was flooded with messages from his friends and his step brother.

"_Hey, brilliant idea, you can bet your SWEET ASS we want that pic, when can we have it? ;) can't wait to be able to ogle your SWEET little ASS whenever we want to, that might just be my new screen saver or wallpaper on my phone ;) – Jeff and Nick x x" _

"_Hey Boo are you feeling any better? Missed you this weekend, I know you can't be feeling much better since you're not here, Miss you Boo __ - Cedes Xx"_

"_Kurt where are you? You're not still sick are you? – Rach* x"_

"_Dolphin, I miss you when are you coming back? – Brit and San x"_

"_Bro why aren't you at school, I thought you were feeling better, Burt said you spent the weekend at Dalton, are you still there? Worried about you dude – Finn"_

Kurt was going to reply to all their messages when one came through from Karofsky,

"_I can't believe you ditched school, you can't avoid me forever lady boy" _

Kurt didn't reply to any of the texts, because he kept receiving more and more texts from Karofsky more threats, more insults, and they just kept coming for the next two hours, and then there were the phone calls in between that he kept ignoring.

Blaine was at lunch with his friends and they were talking about their weekend with Kurt.

"Did Kurt have anymore nightmares over the weekend other than the first night I mean?" Wes asked concerned,

"Once or twice but when I held him he calmed down and they stopped, but it was the things he was screaming out during them that bothers me and he wouldn't talk about it, every time I tried to mention it he shrugged it off and changed the subject" Blaine answered.

"It was a fun weekend we have to have more weekends like that with him" Nick told them while David and Jeff nodded enthusiastically, Blaine was about to suggest asking him to come over again this weekend when his cell phone rang,

"Excuse me guys" he told his friends checking the caller I.D.

"It's Finn, Kurt's step brother" he told them and they all automatically stopped talking to find out what was going on.

"Hello?" Blaine answered

"Blaine Dude is Kurt with you?"

"No he left this morning before any of us woke up" Blaine answered worriedly, gaining worried glances from his warbler friends,

"Oh, he didn't come to glee practice Friday, he sent a message he was sick, then Burt told me his was spending the weekend with you guys, so I thought he was feeling better but he didn't show up at school today, and he's not answering any of our texts, we've been texting him all day, we're all worried about him, I thought maybe he was still with you and was having too much of a good time to check his phone... I was hoping at least" Finn said dejectedly.

"I'm sure everything will be okay, I'll try and contact him, I'll let you know how I get on, talk to you soon Finn, and try not to worry" Blaine told him,

"Yeah kind of hard not though, he's my brother and he never misses school unless he's sick, but thanks Dude speak to you soon Bye"

"Bye Finn" Blaine ended the call,

"What's going on?" four voices all asked at once,

"Kurt didn't turn up at school and no-one's heard from him all day, and they've been texting him, but he's not replying, Finn was hoping he was still with us, and just having too much fun to check his phone, but he's not here and no-one knows where he is" Blaine explained worriedly.

"Blaine?" Wes reached out and gently laid his hand on Blaine's arm across the table, gaining his attention, as his friend looked up with a worried and upset expression on his face Wes spoke again.

"Why don't you call him, I'm sure he'd answer to you"

"Yeah course he will" the others agreed nodding. Blaine took out his phone and called Kurt's number.

Kurt was getting upset and frustrated now, Karofsky was getting to him he just wanted it to be over, when his phone rang again, he didn't bother to check the caller I.D. assuming it was Karofsky, he resigned himself to tell Karofsky he won and this time he answered it.

"Look, okay you win, I can't take it anymore, not that it matters but I haven't told anyone, because believe me I don't want anyone knowing what you did either, not that you believe me, so how is this going to work? Are you going to follow through on your threat and kill me yourself, or should I just save you the trouble and do it myself?"

Kurt's voice came over the line which Blaine was relieved about, but his relief turned to shock and then horror and finally anger, Blaine's friends watched the play of emotions wash over his face before he spoke.

"Kurt?! Lima bean now, I'm on my way!" Blaine said angrily

"Blaine?" Kurt breathed in shock as the phone line went dead.

"Blaine what's going on?" David asked

"That's what I want to know, he didn't realise it was me, he thought I was someone who had threatened to kill him, he said he hadn't told anyone what had happened not that I would believe him and then he asked me if I was going to follow through on my threat and kill him or if I wanted him to save me the job and do it himself!" Blaine told them angrily and clearly hurt by what was said even though it wasn't meant for him.

"Come on we'll go with you" his friends told him, and they all got up and ran from the cafeteria, they ran all the way to Blaine's car, as he took his car keys out to unlock the car, Wes took the keys from him,

"You're not in the right frame of mind to be driving right now" he said in explanation when Blaine gave him a confused look.

Wes drove the car to Lima and on to the Lima Bean, when they pulled up they saw Kurt's car parked outside already, Blaine jumped out of his car and ran inside the Lima Bean, and started searching for Kurt, the other boy's locked the car up and followed after him, to go inside they had to pass Kurt's car and as they were passing it was David who noticed it's crying occupant sat inside it. Grabbing Wes he pointed to him and whispered

"Go get Blaine" Wes nodded and took Jeff and Nick with him while David opened the driver's side door of Kurt's car,

"Hey come on Kurt, it's okay, we're here Wes, Nick and Jeff just went inside to fetch Blaine, he went in already looking for you" he said taking Kurt into his arms and stroking up and down his back as he cried. Soon he saw Blaine come rushing to the car along with the others.

"Kurt?" Blaine said taking David's place and holding Kurt in his arms,

"What was that all about on the phone hey? Come on Kurt you have to tell me" Blaine pleaded with him as he stroked Kurt's back as he sobbed, the other boys could see Blaine's eyes welling up like he could burst into tears at any moment because Kurt was in tears, and the guys silently agreed to give the two best friends some space and go grab some coffee for everyone.

"Blaine, a-a-I didn't know it was you on the phone I thought it was... I thought it was... Ka...someone else" Kurt sobbed into Blaine's chest,

"Who did you think it was Kurt?" Blaine choked out trying not to cry,

"Tell me who Kurt?" he said planting a gentle kiss into Kurt's hair.

"A-a-I can't" Kurt sobbed,

"Kurt I need to know, who it is" Blaine told him trying to control his own emotions, as the others returned with coffees in hand,

"Blaine? Kurt? We have coffee" David said softly,

"Thanks guys" Blaine said taking the coffees from them and handing one to Kurt,

"Ummm would one of you do me a favour and take my phone and text Kurt's step brother just tell him that we found Kurt and that we're with him now, and he's okay with us" Blaine asked holding his phone out for someone to take, in the end it was Nick who took it,

"_Hi ummm Finn, this is Blaine and Kurt's friend Nick, Blaine asked me to use his phone to text you, he wanted you to know we found Kurt and we're with him now, __he's fine with us so don't worry, I can't really tell you anything other than Kurt's okay physically and he's amongst friends now, and we'll take care of him"_

He didn't have to wait long for a reply;

"_Hi ummm Nick was it? Thanks so much Dude, tell Blaine a__nd everyone else with you thanks too, and tell Kurt everyone is asking about him, we were all really worried when he didn't come to school and hasn't responded to any of our messages, and tell him I love him – Finn"_

"Ummm Finn says thanks everyone and Kurt he said to tell you everyone is worried about you, and that he loves you" Nick told them all quietly,

"Thanks" Kurt said brokenly while Blaine tried to coax him into drinking some of his coffee, it was killing all of them to see Kurt so upset and so broken, Blaine tried again to get Kurt to open up an tell him what was going on.

"Kurt can you tell me why you said the things you said to me on the phone earlier?"

Instead of answering Kurt reached over an grabbed a book from his messenger bag, and handed it to Blaine,

"What's this?" Blaine asked him

"Read it" Kurt said simply

_**Friday June 10**__**th**__** 2011**_

_**I am so stupid, I got a text from Blaine and I was reading it, Karofsky came down the corridor and knocked my phone out of my hand and shoved me against the locker's, I had already had 3 slushy facials today, and loads of locker shoves from him and his other Neanderthal jock friends, but this was the final straw I chased him into the boys locker room screaming at him I asked him what his problem was, and he started doing his usual but I stupidly tried to stand up to him I thought he was going to hit me, so I told him to do it, because he couldn't punch the gay out of me just as much as I couldn't punch the ignoramus out of him, he told me not to push him but I carried on, I was expecting him to punch me but he didn't he KISSED me, HE KISSED ME! I pulled away and he tried to kiss me again so I pushed him away, and he hit the lockers behind me and walked away slamming the locker room door, he threatened that he would kill me if I told anyone, then I received a text message that turned out to be from him I still have the message on my cell phone that he sent me, that one and all the other's he sent me. I left school I couldn't stay, I went and sat in a park and tried to come to terms with the fact my biggest tormentor wasn't only homophobic but a gay homophobic, who had stolen my very first kiss, a kiss that is meant to be special, but now it will always be a horrible memory of someone that hated and tormented me. I found out while I was in the park that Dad and Carole are going away for the weekend and won't be back until Monday, and Finn is staying with Rachel until then, I thought it would be good because I could be on my own to deal with how I felt before I saw anyone, but no such luck I got a message from Karofsky saying he knew I would be home alone he'd heard Finn telling someone, and he threatened me again, he kept texting from outside my house, I realised I couldn't go home, I text Blaine and I'm going to visit him and then I don't know what I'll do hope Karofsky leaves so that I can go home.**_

_**Saturday June 11**__**th**__** 2011**_

_**I left Dalton last night after watching movies with Blaine, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff, I still couldn't go home I was scared, so I pulled over at the side of the road between Dalton and Lima near some woods and decided I would sleep in my car but decided I needed to get some air I ended up sitting on a tree stump thinking about what had happened, and that's where Blaine and everyone found me, they came looking for me, I'm not sure why but they did, they took me back to Dalton and I spent the night there with Blaine, I had a nightmare about what had happened and what Karofsky had threatened, but somehow the nightmares stopped when Blaine comforted me, the guys invited me to stay with them at Dalton for the rest of the weekend and I agreed, we went back to my house to collect some clothes and things, while I was packing my things I had another text and call from HIM he warned me again not to tell and he knew I was home and that I wasn't alone he tried to make me get rid of my friends, but I refused, I knew he must still be somewhere in my street watching my house, when we left I looked to see if I could see his car, and I saw it, but when we drove past it he wasn't in it but I know he was watching my house, because of the things he said he told me he saw me teasing the other guys as we left he said that I tease him and every other guy in the area and that it has to stop, he seems to think I'm going to tell people he kissed me, like I'm going to do that, I want people knowing even less than he does, just because he thinks I went into the locker room to sneak a peek at his "Junk" doesn't make it true, I wasn't I don't even like him let alone find him attractive, I wouldn't tease him not even as a joke the way I was with my friends that he saw. I turned my phone off to stop the messages coming through and to stop his calls.**_

_**Sunday June 12**__**th**__** 2011**_

_**I had another nightmare last night and poor Blaine had to comfort me again he must be sick of me, he keeps asking questions about what's happening but I can't tell if I do and Karofsky finds out he'll kill me. Well my phones remaining off and I have one last day with Blaine, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff so I'm going to have some fun.**_

_**Monday June 13**__**th**__** 2011**_

_**I left Dalton this morning after leaving notes for all the guys, I went to the Lima Bean for breakfast and then drove to school, but Karofsky's car was there which meant he was probably looking for me so I left and went home, I switched my phone back on in case Dad or Carole text, and was inundated with texts from friends and from Karofsky there was even some voice mail messages, he started calling over and over again, I just want it to stop, I've made a decision I'm going to tell him to get it over with, I haven't told anyone not that he believes me, and I don't want to keep going through this crap every day, so I'll give him the option next time he calls, he can go through with his threat or let me save him the trouble and end my own life, because deaths better than this, but if he says to save him the trouble what do I do? Well I guess there's pills somewhere in the house, there are plenty of sharp knives and scissors, pills I think less messy, I'm a neat freak in life so I may as well be one in death as well. Well my phones ringing I guess this is it, now to find out how I'm going to die.**_

Blaine finished reading what seemed to be journal entries in Kurt's notebook and looked at Kurt then at his friends with tears in his eyes, he cleared his throat before speaking

"Kurt can I show this to the guys?" Kurt nodded that yes he could he handed it over to Wes who with the others looking over his shoulder they all read what Blaine had read, they made the occasional noise or gasp as they read.

"Kurt how could you even think about doing that? Losing you would hurt so many people, your family, your friends in New Directions, your friends from the Warblers and me, it would hurt so much to lose you Kurt, we all care so much about you" Blaine started to cry.

"I wrote letters to each of you, they're in the back of my notebook, I wrote letters for New Directions and for my family too I was going to rip them out and put them in individual envelopes when I knew what was happening, I was going to put all the envelopes addressed to you guys in one large envelope and mail it to you at Dalton, and I was doing the same with the New Directions only mailing that one to McKinley to Mr. Schue you can read your individual letters if you want to" Kurt said still in a broken voice,

"We have to do something about this, Kurt do you still have all the messages and voicemail messages from him on your phone?" Kurt nodded in the affirmative,

"Can I read and listen to them?" Blaine asked

"Blaine you really don't want to do that, they're really awful, some of them are worse than others a lot worse, there were a lot of threats and insults, and some attempts at using disgusting innuendoes. Really Blaine you don't want to see or hear them" Kurt told him.

"Kurt let me see them and hear them, I want to know everything that jerk did and said to you, that has upset and broken you so badly, I saw the bruising he caused to you, I'm sure nothing can be as shocking or disturbing or upsetting or disgusting as that" Blaine told him.

"Bruising?" Wes, David Nick and Jeff interjected

"Oh ummm, when Kurt was changing on Friday night I walked in on him taking his undershirt off, and he had bruising on his back and torso from locker shoves" Blaine explained,

"Kurt what are slushy facials?" Jeff asked quietly

"Well at McKinley we have a slushy drinks machine and the Jocks buy some every day at least once most of the time more than once and I always end up wearing each and every single one when they throw them in my face" Kurt explained tearfully.

"That's awful Kurt, they shouldn't be able to get away with that!" Jeff said angrily

"But they do" Kurt said quietly, while Kurt was talking Blaine was looking through the messages from Karofsky on Kurt's phone, and he was horrified, some of them repeated themselves but even not counting the repeated messages there was still at least 60 messages and they were just the ones in text form. He hadn't even got to the voicemail ones yet, Blaine felt sick at the last one

"_So what were you do__ing away all weekend with "your friends"? having a gang bang? I'm shocked Hummel I know you're a lady boy but I didn't think you were a slut, if you wanted some fun you only had to ask, I doubt your "friends" especially the little one could have satisfied you the way I could ;D x"_

Blaine knew from the beginning of the text he meant his friends and he also knew the little one was about him, Kurt deserved so much better than this.

When Blaine got to the voicemail messages he was even more sickened, the guy made threats and then started with sexual innuendoes and would alternate between the two, the guy needed his face re-arranged especially the way he kept describing what he wanted to do to Kurt's body how he wanted to touch and at one point it sounded like he was touching himself while leaving Kurt a message describing what he wanted to do sexually to him, Blaine wondered if Kurt had heard them all, if he had no wonder the boy was so badly broken, when he finally got to the last message he really wanted to throw up.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked

"Hmmm yeah?" he replied

"Are you okay? You've gone really pale, you look like you're gonna hurl" Kurt said

"Did you listen to all the messages Kurt?" Blaine asked

"Yes" Kurt said retreating into himself again

"Even the one where he's talking about... you and... touching... and he was... touching... master... touching himself" Blaine somehow managed to ask, Kurt just nodded and retreated even further into himself bringing his knees up to his chest like he had been when they found him on Friday night after he left Dalton, as soon as Blaine saw Kurt retreating into himself again and straight away threw Kurt's phone at towards his friends knowing one of them would catch it and he pulled Kurt to him.

Everyone's eyes were darting between Blaine, Kurt and Kurt's cell phone, which was now in Nick's hand, the guy wasn't just an evil Neanderthal he was sick and twisted too. How could he do this to their friend Kurt was the sweetest, kindest guy any of them had ever met, and they all felt bad for him, he didn't deserve any of this, and he certainly hadn't deserved to have his first kiss stolen from him, he deserved to be treasured for the special person he is, they all thought.

When Kurt felt Blaine pull him into his arms he started to relax into him, he didn't know why but Blaine made him feel safe, and then Blaine was talking again,

"Kurt we have to tell your family and the police, we can't let him get away with doing this to you, it has to end now, and I won't even contemplate the alternative way of ending this that you came up with, he is getting punished for this Kurt and you are not going to die, I refuse to let that happen, now that you're a part of my life, our lives we can't lose you, we're not letting you go that easily Kurt" Blaine soothed and the other four boys murmured their agreement.

"Okay" Kurt whispered into Blaine's chest,

"Hmmm what'd you say?" Blaine asked looking down at Kurt's hair,

"I said okay Blaine" Kurt repeated looking up and locking eyes with his best friend.

Shortly after that they headed to Kurt's house calling his family members to meet them there on the way before Kurt changed his mind.

They hadn't been there long when Finn walked in followed by Carole and finally Burt a few minutes later, Kurt introduced his family to everyone and explained that they were there to support him because there was something he had to tell them.

Kurt told his family everything that happened on Friday and what had happened since, not leaving anything out, he even showed them his notebook and the messages on his cell phone he refused to let his family hear the voicemail messages it was bad enough Blaine had listened to them and he told them that too, he was so upset when he finished he started to curl up again but before he got his knees anywhere near his chest Blaine had pulled him into his arms and he took over talking to Kurt's family,

"As Kurt said I have listened to the voicemail messages and I read the texts they were all horrible, some were truly sickening, I talked Kurt into telling you guys and I made him promise me that when we had told you, he would go to the police and report it" Blaine told them.

"In that case I guess that's where we're all going now" Burt said,

"Come on son, we're going to the police, are you boys coming?" Burt directed to Kurt then Blaine, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff,

They all nodded because they all wanted to be there for Kurt, when they got to the police department, they all gave Kurt and hug before he went with his Dad through to make a statement, while they were in the office, Finn approached Blaine and asked,

"Can I speak to you outside for a minute?"

"Sure" Blaine said following Kurt's step brother outside,

"What's up?" Blaine asked him

"You heard the voicemail messages, what did he say?" Finn asked,

"Finn you really don't want to know, let's just say they weren't all threats and insults, and there was some quite insinuating things said amongst other things and the worst one I don't even want to think about" he told him honestly

"What did he say in the worst one Blaine?" Finn insisted,

"He was talking about the sexual things he would like to do to Kurt's body, and it sounded like he wasn't just describing them he was imagining it and... and... master... touching himself and getting excited over it while he was on the phone" Blaine finished blushing and trying not to vomit.

"I'll kill him!" Finn snapped.

"NO! Finn you can't I shouldn't even have told you, and if you say anything Kurt will be hurt by it, he's hurting enough, don't make him hurt anymore" Blaine told him

"I'm sorry Dude, it's just Kurt's my brother you know? And I should be protecting him I feel like I failed him and I just want to do something to help him now" Finn confided,

"The best thing you can do right now is be there for him, show him support and love him the way I already know you do" Blaine advised and they went back inside to wait.

An hour later they left the police department, "Burt asked Blaine and his friends along with Finn and Carole to take Kurt back to the house and wait for him there before disappearing off on his own. When his Dad returned home Kurt found out his Dad had been to McKinley and had, had it out with Principal Figgins and they had a meeting with him in the morning, but Kurt wouldn't be attending school he would only be attending the meeting and he wanted Finn and Carole at the meeting too.

"Now you boys, I would like to thank you all for taking such good care of Kurt and being there for him I'm glad he has friends like you and I hope he never loses your friendship" Burt told the five Dalton boys

"He never will Sir, we care a lot about Kurt and as far as we're concerned he might not go to Dalton but he is one of us" Wes stated

"Absolutely" Nick and Jeff answered together and high fived each other because of it, causing everyone to laugh.

"Sir I know we haven't known Kurt long but we consider him one of our best friends and as such in our eyes best friends aren't just best friends they are brothers, and Kurt is one of our brothers" David told him, making Kurt blush.

"Well what can I say after that?" Blaine joked, "in all seriousness, I am glad that although it hurt at the time I'm glad that I was the one who Kurt ranted at not knowing he was ranting at the wrong person, because it meant that we could get to him before anything could happen to Kurt, because now he's a part of my life, our lives I can't imagine my life without him in it or our lives without him in them, and I wouldn't want to, we really do care about him and never want to lose him" Blaine finished the thoughts of all the Dalton boys.

"Well thank you boys you may well have saved my sons life and I will be eternally grateful for that" Burt told them,

"I agree thank you boys, I don't know what I would do without my son, he may be my step son but as far as I'm concerned he is as much my son as Finn is and I love him just as much" Carole told them,

"Here, here, thank you for taking care of my brother when I couldn't, it means a lot that people care about him as much as the New Directions do and love him as much as I do" Finn told them, and Kurt jumped up from his seat grabbed Carole and Finn out of their respective seats and threw himself into their arms,

"I love you guys too" he told them.

Soon the Dalton boys had to leave to get back to school, but they all hugged Kurt and each had an individual conversation with him as they left,

First up it was Wes "See you soon Kurt Skype us later, and we'll meet up again soon"

"Of course" Kurt told him

Then it was David "I'm glad you're okay Kurt and I meant what I said, you're our brother now keep in touch, and visit soon"

"Thank you I will" Kurt responded blushing

Next it was both Nick and Jeff "Are we meeting up for coffee tomorrow?" Jeff asked excitedly, "Please, please, please?" Nick pleaded just as excitedly

"Sure I'll Skype you all later to organise it" Kurt replied

"And don't forget that pic, we still want to ogle that SWEET ASS of yours" Nick and Jeff both whispered to him making him giggle and as they walked passed him he tapped their shoulders and turned round to jokingly wiggle his bum at them as they looked back

He giggled as they feigned swooning, and started making heart shapes with their hands and making it look like it was their hearts beating out of their chests.

And lastly it was Blaine, who hugged Kurt just a little bit longer than the others had,

"I'll talk to you later, and remember if you need anything, anything at all any time night or day, call or text me, and if you're still having nightmares and need me let me know and I'll be right here even if it means driving here and taking you back to Dalton with me and hiding you in my dorm room" Blaine told him

"Thank you Blaine for everything"

"You're most welcome Kurt, I'll see you soon" he said and then left.

The following morning Kurt sat in Principal Figgins' office with his Dad, Carole and Finn, listening to his Dad talking

"My son could have died yesterday if it wasn't for some wonderful kids from Dalton Academy all because you don't do your job properly and protect him, although Finn seems perfectly safe here because his sexuality isn't a problem, it has become strikingly apparent that Kurt is not safe here and you are not willing to do anything about it, so as of now, I will be enrolling him in a school that will protect him, and he will not be attending classes here not even while we wait for the transfer to come through, Finn will pick up work for him from here until that time as he starts at his new school and he will work from home" Burt told Principal Figgins and with that the family got up and left leaving Kurt's ex-Principal Finn's Principal speechless in their wake.

"Dad can I see Mr. Schue and the New Directions before we leave I think they deserve an explanation" Kurt asked,

"Of course kiddo" Burt told him.

"Do you want to go to the choir room and I'll get Mr. Schue and the others?" Finn asked,

"Yeah thanks Finn you're the best brother I could have asked for" Kurt told him giving him a hug.

Ten minutes later Mr. Schue, Finn and the rest of the New Directions arrived, and Kurt took the floor.

"Well as you all know I didn't come to school yesterday and I'm sorry I didn't reply to any of your messages I was upset, you see on Friday I tried to stand up to Karofsky for bullying me and when I thought he was going to hit me he actually forced me up against the lockers in the locker rooms and kissed me, he then threatened to kill me, he went as far as to get my cell phone number and kept texting me and calling me, he left some horrible messages, and he went to my house and tried to watch me so that I couldn't tell anyone, but I have some friends who go to a school in Westerville and I ended up spending the weekend with them so that I wasn't alone, they found me yesterday and made me tell them what happened and convinced me to tell my family and report it to the police, I'm leaving McKinley, and just so that you understand what I was going through I'm going to play the two worst voicemail messages he left on my phone" the first was Karofsky's voice calling Kurt a Homo and a lady boy and threatening to kill him if he told anyone about the kiss, the second was horrific and it was the one Blaine had told Finn about, now Finn knew what Blaine had meant, and by the time the message ended everyone looked like they wanted to throw up including Mr. Schue, and then Finn, Puck, Mike and Sam all jumped up and Artie rolled himself forward they were angry and wanted to go after Karofsky, Mr. Schue tried to stop them and even Burt came in and tried to help stop them but, they were struggling, until Kurt suddenly shouted,

"Hey!" that stopped all the New Direction boys in their tracks,

"Right no-one and I MEAN NO-ONE is going after Karofsky the police are dealing with him, and I don't want any of you getting in trouble over this, I love you all for trying to protect me, but it's okay really, I promise to keep in touch with you all, and take care of each other for me, especially my girls and my brother" Kurt told them, they all returned to their seats and Kurt asked if he could sing one last time to his group and they all agreed, he sang a very emotional version of 'I Will Always Love You' and hugged all his glee club before he left for the final time.

When they got home Kurt asked his Dad where he was being transferred to, and his Dad told him he was transferring him to Dalton Academy to be with his other friends where bullying wasn't tolerated which meant he was safe. Kurt begged his Dad not to tell his friends that's where he was going so that he could surprise them in his first day.

Kurt skyped with the Dalton boys every night and met up with them twice a week for coffee and every other weekend he would visit them at school and stay over with them, and he spent the weekends he wasn't with the Dalton boys with his New Direction friends he also met with them twice a week as well and the other nights he spent with his family.

A few weeks after leaving McKinley Kurt moved in to Dalton making sure he arrived after all of his friends were in class, he didn't want them to see him moving in, so he moved his things into his new dorm room right next door to Blaine's on the other side of Blaine's dorm room was the dorm room shared by Wes and David, and next door to them on their other side was the dorm room shared by Nick and Jeff so he was near all his friends, said goodbye to his Dad, Carole and Finn and waved them off then headed to the Principal's office where he was to wait for a student who would be coming to show him around, he had already organised with the Principal for it to be Blaine who would come to get him. He sat down in the Principal's office while the Principal went to have Blaine sent for, a few minutes later he heard Blaine's voice outside the Principal's office politely enquiring the fact that his Principal had asked to see him

"You wanted to see me Sir"

"Yes I did Mr. Anderson, there is a new student starting here today, he just transferred he had a rough time at his old school, and I wanted you to show him around especially since he is your new neighbour, he's waiting in my office"

"O-o-of course Sir, I'd love to help out" Blaine answered politely

"Good, if you can go in and introduce yourself and you can both leave straight away, I have to go speak to my secretary, I'm sure you can see yourself in and out of my office" and then he heard the Principal walk away, and Blaine politely knocked and entered the office, Kurt had his back to him so he couldn't see that it was him.

"Hi I'm Blaine Anderson, I've been asked to show you around I'm your new neigh..." he broke off "Kurt?"

"Surprise" Kurt said getting up and giving him a hug,

"I can't believe it, you're the new transfer student?" he asked shocked but excited,

"I can't wait to see the others faces when they see you, come on lets go I'll get them to meet us at my dorm" Blaine said dragging Kurt by the hand.

They went to Kurt's dorm first and Blaine sent a multi-text to all his friends,

"_Hey guys can you meet me at my dorm please? - Blaine"_

Blaine left Kurt in his own dorm and said he would text when he could come to his dorm, because everyone would be there.

A few minutes later Wes, David, Nick and Jeff were all in Blaine's dorm, when there was a knock on the door.

"Are you expecting someone else Blaine?" Wes asked,

"Oh yeah that will be my new neighbour he was just dropping something off in his dorm room before I show him around I thought I could introduce him to you guys so that he can come to you for help if I'm not around" he told them going to open the door,

"Guys I'd like to introduce you to my new neighbour and newly transferred student to Dalton Academy..." he trailed off as he opened the door,

"Surprise" Kurt said as they saw him,

"Kurt!" they all exclaimed excitedly at seeing their friend and rushed to give him a hug welcoming him in to his new school and officially to their family.

**THE END**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I'm writing a full length sequal to this story, which will go through Kurt's story at Dalton the sequal is called :-

Incidents, Trials, Celebrations and More Confessions

Incase you want to follow it up x


End file.
